SIBUNA Agents
by sheerio4ever
Summary: The Sibuna gang are part of an spy agency (S.I.B.U.N.A), fighting against the Secret Service. Lots of action, includes lots of Jeroy, Peddie, and a little bit of Fabina. AU. WARNING: Abuse and self harm mentioned a good bit in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis. **

**A/N: This is an AU story based on the house of Anubis characters. Aiming for a spy story :) Features the main couples; Fabina, Peddie, Jeroy, hints of past Jara, Alfie/Willow. **

**Prologue: **

**Unknown P.O.V: **

I entered the room, nervous - not that I would ever let it show - on the outside, I had a cool, confident exterior. I pretty much always had a cool, confident exterior... except when I had received the anonymous letter that told me to come here. I had been anything but calm. My facade just shattered, as did several items that were made of glass. Nobody could really blame me though, if they were honest. I had failed to protect her and let her be kidnapped, and now I had to get her back - even if that meant disobeying my superiors.

The event for tonight: Russian Roulette... now nobody couldn't say that my life wasn't exciting and dangerous, but that dangerous was going as far as suicidal these days.

I took a look around the room, my training kicking in, looking for all escape routes. There was none, except for the door I had entered through, not even a window, and there were two burly men standing on guard outside the door. Nothing useful either, only a dingy light bulb in the middle of the room.

"Take a seat." I heard a voice behind me say with a cold laugh. There were only two seats, on either side of a small square table.

"Two people?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow and crossing my arms over my chest. "Not much of a game, is it?"

"Just shut-up and sit down," the man growled, prodding my back with a sharp fingernail.

"Hey, don't ruin the shirt, pure silk." I answered sassily, but sat down nevertheless. The man ignored me. Now that I was sitting down, and facing the man who had been touching me, I could see what he looked like. He was old, as in fifties old, with combed back dark hair, a matching dark beard and moustache, and a formidable face. I knew who this was... Victor Rodenmaar from the Secret Society.

I really had to find a way out of this now, I didn't exactly have much of a chance to get out of this, well... alive, what with two people playing. And as sure as the other person died, I would be killed anyway.

"Where's my sister?" I asked sharply, deciding to just be direct with this question. No playing around, I really didn't have time for that.

"She's safe." Victor answered, his back to me. "Or at least she will be unless you decide to be... difficult." Victor turned around to face me with an evil glint in his eye.

"So," I swallowed nervously. "Who am I playing against? You?"

"Not me, you silly boy," Victor snarled. "I'm above these petty games. You will be playing against someone else who... owes us."

At the mention of this second person, Mick Campbell walked in, shaking like a leaf. He didn't even try to hide his fear. Stupid boy, I thought. I had known Mick from school, he had never been that bright, more interested in girls and parties than schoolwork. The only thing he had ever excelled in was acting...

"Him?" I answered, almost laughing. "Seriously?" I couldn't help myself, I started chuckling.

"Shut-up you idiot!" Victor yelled, making me be quiet, but not stopping a smile from spreading itself over my lips. I wiped a fake tear from my eye.

Mick took the seat across from me nervously. Poor little duckling, he was quivering. If he were such a great actor, why didn't he try to hide his fear.

"So," I said, leaning back in my chair. "What brings you here?" Mick just glared at me, apparently he didn't appreciate me trying to start a conversation.

"Leave me alone," he sulked.

"Shut-up," Victor growled again. "In ten seconds I want to be able to hear a pin drop." I shut my mouth and started thinking, how the hell could I escape this? There had to be a way, there was always a way. Victor took a pin out of his breast pocket, I mean, who kept a large pin in their pocket? And he dropped it to the ground, with a faint cling.

Victor now had a gun in his hand, and he placed it on the table between Mick and I. "I presume you both know the rules to this game." I nodded as Mick shook his head. I yawned loudly as Victor began to explain the rules, and that earned me a glare from the both of them.

As Victor continued explaining, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I slipped it out, unnoticed.

_Hey bro, at Ella's house. Sorry that I didn't text you sooner xxx _

Victor didn't have my sister after all.

"Do you understand?" Victor asked harshly. Mick nodded, his hands shaking.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" Victor asked, pure evil written all over his face.

"I will," I answered, letting my chair snap down with a loud bang.

"Go ahead," Victor grinned, probably pleased that I would be the first to die.

I stared down the barrel of the gun with a steady, unmoving gaze. I didn't flinch. I didn't dare blink. I had to keep reminding myself to breathe. I was an expert when it came to guns and shooting other 'bad' people, but not when it came to shooting myself. I honestly thought that it would never happen.

"I thought you said that you knew how to play this game," Victor snapped. "You don't stare down the gun boy, you hold it to your head and shoot." I blinked at him, acting like I couldn't comprehend what he was saying. Why was I here? They didn't have my sister. I quickly formed a plan.

I pointed the gun up, and shot at the light bulb. It exploded immediately, encasing the room in darkness. I debated whether I should help Mick or not, but I figured that if he wanted to go that, he'd have enough brains to run.

I opened up my phone as I dashed past the guards, speedialled my number two, all the while running.

"Rutter, it's Jerome Clarke, meet me at the Big Ben A.S.A.P."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis. **

**A/N: Jerome will more than likely be the main character in this fanfiction :) **

**Chapter One: **

**Fabian's P.O.V: **

"Jerome," I sighed, opening the passenger door to let him in. He was soaking. "There better be a good reason that you brought me all the way out here in the middle of my anniversary dinner with Nina. She is going to kill me when I get back."

"It's nice to see you again too Fabian," He said, getting in, dripping water everywhere. And this was a brand new car...

"Okay, what's going on?" I asked, driving as I heard the click of Jerome's seat belt.

"I went to meet them." Jerome answered. I groaned inwardly. Why did he have to be so stupid? The superiors told him specifically not to. "I know, I know," Jerome sighed. "I shouldn't have gone, but I had to Fabian, you would have done it if it were Nina. Anyway, it doesn't matter anymore, it turns out that they didn't have Poppy. She is at her friend's house, and she forgot to text me."

"You what?" I almost swerved into the other lane, which would have led to our immediate death. "Jerome, how could you be so stupid? Would it not have occurred to you to try her phone before convincing yourself that she was _gone_!" Under any other circumstances, I would have put my head into my hands in exasperation at Jerome's stupidity, but since I driving on a busy road...

"I know Fabian, I didn't think okay? I was just worried about her. Poppy shouldn't have to be caught up in all this! She shouldn't be used to get access to me..." Jerome answered frustrated.

"Maybe if you sent her to your dad's...?" I suggested. "He is released from jail, isn't he?"

"Yes," Jerome sniffed, but he didn't offer any more information on topic.

"Well..." I began, but Jerome swiftly cut me off.

"Shut-up Rutter," he said, holding a finger to his lips. I spared a glance at him, as he looked around nervously. "Do you hear that?" All I could hear was the squeak of the window wipers, as they battled against the heavy rain.

"Hear what Jerome?" I sighed. He didn't answer my question.

"Drive to a secluded place - fast. We may not have much time," Jerome answered, still not informing me on why I had to do as he told me.

"Jerome-"

"God dammit! Drive Rutter!" Jerome shouted, startling me. I drove out the next road that took me off the highway. Five minutes later, we were alone in the countryside.

"Pull over." Jerome told me. I did as he asked, though still unsure why.

"Get out." I looked at him, as he reached to open the passenger door, and getting out quickly. He turned around to face me. "What are you still doing in the car Rutter, out! Do you have a death wish? Wait... you joined the S.I.B.U.N.A organisation. Don't answer that." Jerome began walking into the field beside me, which had a small hill in the middle of it. I was pretty sure that he was heading up there. I couldn't help but think about how much this was like a Sherlock episode as I jogged after him.

When we reached the top of the hill, he sat down, despite the fact that it was still pouring down, and the hill was all muddy. "What are we doing up here Jerome?" I sighed. "And there better be a good reason, because if you dragged me up here for nothing, I will kill you." I groaned, wondering why I always let myself be dragged into ridiculous situations like this.

"Yes Rutter, I dragged you all the way out here, in the rain, just so we could see the view." Jerome said sarcastically. "Of course there is a good reason, you fool." He glared at me, pulling his knees up to his chest.

"There better be." I muttered under my breath. "Why are we out here again? I don't think you actually bothered to tell me." I asked, resigned.

"You'll find out in five seconds Fabian," Jerome answered, still looking intently at the car. "Five, four, three, two-" BANG! My beautiful car exploded into pieces. I just stood gobsmacked.

"W-w-w," I couldn't even string together a word, nevermind a sentence.

"You see Rutter," Jerome said, standing up and brushing himself off. "I asked you if you could hear something, a ticking noise. There was a bomb in your car. You may thank me for saving your life later."

"B-b-but..." I flapped my arms around in an attempt to understand this, pointing to the burning car, and staring at Jerome. "H-how did you..."

"I'm a better agent than you Rutter," Jerome answered, putting his hands on my shoulders and staring me in the face. "Now, give me your phone so that I can call a cab."

**Eddie's P.O.V: **

I glared at Fabian and Jerome as they walked into my office. Nina was sitting beside me, and she didn't look too pleased either.

"Agent Rutter and Agent Clarke," I began. "Please explain to me why the vehicle that you were travelling in _exploded?_" I demanded. I didn't like speaking to Fabian and Jerome like this, like I was more important than them, but it was my job. I had to.

"His car, his mess." Jerome pointed to Fabian, stepping aside.

"That was a brand new car Fabian!" Nina screeched.

"Nina," I glared at her. "Professional mode, have your screaming match with your boyfriend later."

"Sorry," she muttered.

"For that Agent Clarke," I said. "I'll let you explain." Jerome groaned, and plopped himself down on a seat in front of Nina and I. I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"Well, I went to play that Russian Roulette game, you know, because that is my idea of fun." Jerome began.

"Jerome!" I said sharply.

"Fine," he muttered. "I went to play that Russian Roulette game, ended up finding out that Poppy is okay, and getting my way out of there. Yawn. Fabian picked me up," he looked over at Nina. "Sorry about that by the way." And then back at me. "We were driving, when I heard a ticking noise that Fabian hadn't noticed. I made him pull over, and we got out of the car. Turns out that Fabian doesn't trust me at all that much. Then the car exploded." He done hand signs for that one. "We called a cab, and here we are."

He slumped back against the seat as if it had taken all his strength to repeat that story.

"Anything to add?" I asked Fabian. He shook his head. "Very well," I sighed. "You may leave Agent Rutter. Agent Clarke, stay."

. . .

Now it was only Jerome and I, one to one. Nina had went after Fabian and he was no doubt cowering in the corner right now.

"Okay Jerry, who was at the game?" I asked, bringing him a glass of water.

"Anything stronger?" I just glared at him. "Fine, be that way." He sniffed, taking a sip of the water that I had offered him.

"There were only two people playing." He started to tell me. "Mick Campbell and I." When I looked at him confused, he explained. "Mick was a guy that I went to school with. I knew he was thick and all, but I didn't think that he'd get himself in trouble with this kind of organisation." I nodded, indicating to him to go on about the game. "Anyways, there were two guards at the door. I couldn't identify them, but the guy in the room was Victor Rodenmaar." I nodded, I had expected this to happen.

"I knew that they were behind this, but I didn't think that Rodenmaar would arrive on himself." I muttered. "I thought he was too high up for that."

"He's Robert Frobisher lackey, he'll do anything that Frobisher tells him to do." Jerome told me. "It's a shame that Sarah didn't know any of his plans."

"He was her father," I said. "She mightn't have shared them with us even if she had. She's was against Victor, but was she against her father?" I mused.

"I guess we'll never know." Jerome answered. We paused respectfully in Sarah's memory, she, along with Rufus Zeno, before he turned to the evil side, were the founders of S.I.B.U.N.A, only it was called Anubis back then.

. . .

I walked down the street, hands in my pocket to protect them from the cold. Thankfully it had stopped raining. I was eager to get home, Patricia was cooking tonight - a rare occurrence.

I sighed, thinking about tonight's events. Fabian's car had a bomb in it. That meant that somebody knew that Fabian was part of the S.I.B.U.N.A organisation. It couldn't be a coincidence, I didn't believe in them.

I sighed, thinking how I would have to deal with this in the morning. I was the Osirian, and Nina the 'Chosen One', because Sarah had picked Nina specifically for the job just before she died. Those were our titles, they were weird, and honestly sounded like we were part of a cult, but they also helped hide our identities.

Thinking about it, could the bomb have been aimed for Nina? Whether to kill her, or to hurt her by hurting her boyfriend? I decided to leave those questions for tomorrow.

As I neared an alleyway, I began to get shivers down my back. I shook myself all over but they wouldn't go away. I passed the alleyway cautiously, but came out of it unharmed. Until someone jumped me.

I tried my hardest to shake the figure off, I looked around desperately for somebody to help me, but there was nobody around. I dropped my phone, to leave a clue when people realised I was gone, and then let the person cover my mouth and nose with chlorine. Everything went black and I felt myself falling...

**Alfie's P.O.V: **

"Wait, wait, wait!" I repeated looking at Jerome. "You, Jerome Clarke, saved Fabian Rutter's life? Because he didn't realise that there was a bomb in his car? Wow, that's awesome man." I shook my head disbelievingly. "I mean, it's _Fabian_!"

"Yes," Jerome answered, looking pleased with himself. "Something to tell my grand kids."

"Oh! So you and Mara are back together then? I knew that there was something you weren't telling me! Congrats man!" I yelled, patting him on the back.

"No," Jerome said quietly, the atmosphere becoming tense and awkward. "Mara and I are not back together, and she made it quite clear that we wouldn't be 'back together' ever again."

I instantly regretted my comment, and felt bad. I knew how much that Jerome had loved Mara, but he had got drunk one night, cheated on her with the girl that is now my girlfriend (awkward, not that I minded really though) and Mara had refused to talk to him ever since. I was trying to there for him like he had been there for me, when my ex, Amber, moved countries, but Jerome wasn't really the type to accept sympathy - no matter how much he might mope.

"Jerome-" I began, but he cut me off.

"Leave it..." he muttered. His phone beeped, and he took it out of his pocket. "Wonderful, Edison dearest has gone M.I.A." He rolled his eyes.

"M.I.A?" I asked confused.

"Alfie, I need to buy you an urban dictionary," Jerome told me rolling his eyes again. "Missing In Action. M.I.A."

"Oh..." I answered, thinking about how that actually made sense. "But Eddie wasn't on a mission?"

"No, apparently he was walking home, but it seems that even that is a struggle for him..." Jerome laughed lightly. "Come on before Pattycakes freaks, and tell us that we haven't our 'priorities' straight."

I grabbed my keys and followed him to my car.

**Jerome's P.O.V:**

"Finally!" I heard Patricia snap as soon as Alfie and I entered her neat little flat, on the corner of the city that her and Eddie had managed to obtain.

"What is it with all the rude greetings today? Oh well... it's nice to see you too Pattycakes dearest, how may we be of assistance?" I asked her, resisting the urge to roll my eyes for about the hundredth time today.

"Do not call me that!" Patricia hissed at me, her eyes narrowing. "And keep your voice down, I've got company."

"Why," I hissed back at her, resisting the urge to face-palm myself. "Would you invite us over to talk about Eddie going M.I.A if you have _company_!" I gave a low groan.

"Well I couldn't exactly tell her to bog off now, could I?" Patricia snarled at me. "Not when she is staying for the week here. In my house!"

"Actually this is a flat," Alfie interrupted, speaking for the first time since we had arrived here.

"Shut-up Alfie!" We yelled at the same time.

"Is everything okay?" A girl walked out from Patricia's kitchen. I couldn't see her clearly, she was hidden in the shadows. "Who are you?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at me suspiciously. "And why are you yelling at my friend?"

"Jerome Clarke," I answered her, and I was surprised when her eyes softened at recognition. "And I, well... I am Pattycakes secret lover." I answered, as Alfie started giggling uncontrollably, and Patricia looked as if the thing that she desired most, was to rip my throat out.

"What?" She blinked, confused.

"Ignore him," Patricia growled. "He's an arrogant jerk with a massive ego that needs to pop. Plus, he recently got his sorry ass dumped." I shook the comment off on the outside, but on the inside my heart stung - Mara...

"Whatever you say Pattycakes, you know you love me deep down." I answered, edging her temper on.

"If you don't stop calling me Pattycakes, I swear that I will hurt you." She growled.

"Okay, let's all calm down." Alfie stepped in-between us. "Can we hurry up? I have a date with Willow in an hour, and I want to actually go."

"What are they here for Patricia?" The girl, Patricia's guest, stood out of the shadows. "I don't remember you saying that you were having people over tonight? Where's Eddie?" I looked over at her irritably, but I totally forgot about that when I saw her. She was _beautiful_. She had long, silky brown hair with chocolate brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin.

"I'm recruiting them to find out where Eddie is at," Patricia said smoothly. "I suspect that he is held up in work, and these two are going to find him." I sighed, I suspected that Eddie wasn't just held up at work. "Go order pizza," Patricia said to her good-looking friend. "I'm not cooking for Eddie if he's going to be late."

"Okay," she nodded. "I'm Joy Mercer by the way," she nodded towards me. "See you around, I guess." I gave her a small smile as she disappeared back into the kitchen.

"He was walking home," Patricia informed us. "That was around an hour and a half ago - I think that something has happened to him."

"Or," I suggested. "The poor guy could just be a pub somewhere having a pint and some alone time. Wouldn't really blame him, I mean, he does live with you."

"Get out!" Patricia screeched at me. "And find him!" She shoved us out the front door and slammed it in our faces.

"Rude," Alfie scowled slightly.

"You were awfully quiet," I told him.

"I'm terrified of Patricia..." Alfie murmured.

. . .

Alfie and I walked down the street that Eddie was supposedly supposed to take when walking home. We drove back to the abandoned police station, the one that we used for S.I.B.U.N.A headquarters - it was bigger than it looked, underground and extensions added.

After parking his car, Alfie and I jumped out and started to trace the route that Eddie was supposed to take. We walked a good distance, about three kilometres, and I realised how Eddie was so fit. He walked, and indeed probably jogged, home most nights.

We passed an alleyway, and I heard a phone ring. At the corner, by a black rubbish bag, was a phone. Lighting up Patricia's name. Eddie's phone. I picked it up and answered.

"Eddie! Where are you? Why haven't you been answering my calls you weasel..." Patricia was yelling frantically down the phone.

"Not Eddie," I gasped. "It's Jerome."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the House of Anubis. **

**A/N: Some cute Jeroy moments :) **

**Chapter Two: **

**Patricia's P.O.V: **

"W-what?" I asked startled. I had so hoped that it was Eddie, and now that it wasn't... Jerome had Eddie's phone, was this my worst fears confirmed? I crossed my fingers.

"I found Eddie's phone just outside an alley. I'm sorry Patricia." Jerome's voice told me, I actually felt my heart drop in disappointment. "I'm going to call Nina, get her to organise a search party to help track him down," he informed me. "...Do you want me to come over?" Jerome and I weren't close, but we were sort of friends ever since we had joined the S.I.B.U.N.A organisation, fighting against the Secret Society. Despite our constant arguments and teasing that told people otherwise, we actually did get along.

"No," I answered quickly as Joy entered the sitting room. "Thanks though." And I hung up on him, turning to face Joy.

"Who was that?" She asked me. "Jerome? Did he find Eddie yet?"

"Umm..." I hesitated, debating whether I should tell my friend a half truth or just keep her completely in the shadows. But I knew that if Eddie was truly gone missing, I couldn't lie. Not if Joy was to be staying around here for the next few days. "Eddie... Eddie has gone missing it seems." I was taking deep breaths, my eyes stinging. I couldn't let myself cry. I did not cry.

"Missing?" Joy asked, confusion sweeping over her face. "What do you mean 'missing?'"

"Like... the kidnapped kind of missing." My eyes watered. No, I refused to let myself cry.

"Should we call the police?" She asked, immediately panicking.

"No," I shook my head. "Jerome and Alfie are on it."

**Jerome's P.O.V: **

I had left Alfie to fill Fabian and Nina in, while I caught a cab home to get some rest after my long day. I would be up bright and early regardless, to help find Eddie, whether I was recruited for the tracking team or not.

I unlocked the front door to my apartment, Poppy usually stayed with me during the holidays, and it was coming up to the end of Spring Break now. She'd be leaving in like... three days? I yawned and locked the door after me, not only with a key but bolts and chains too. Just precautionary measures.

I walked past the messy kitchen, it was a disgrace really - I'd have to find some time to clean it, or pay Poppy to - and into my bedroom. I flopped myself down onto the bed, face first. I didn't even bother taking off the silk shirt that I had been so fussy about Victor touching earlier on. I kicked off my shoes, and lay in the damp clothes. Well... they had gotten soaked thoroughly twice, I'd probably get sick soon.

I dragged the duvet over me, and closed my eyes. I tossed and turned for a few minutes and then fell asleep. My dreams were haunted by nightmares...

_I stared down the barrel of the gun with a steady, unmoving gaze. I didn't flinch. I didn't dare blink. I had to keep reminding myself to breathe. The gun was heavy in my hand, and it was being held up to my head by somebody behind me, who was clutching my arm tightly. My finger was on the trigger, and there was a voice coaxing me to press it, just press it and it would be all over. I was pressing it down slowly, and the voice was getting louder and louder, until all I could hear was it roaring at me. Then I heard a bang, and everything melted away. _

_Now I was in a cold, metal room. Once again I had a gun in my hand, I was pointing it at someone else. This at least was familiar territory. This was my recurring nightmare. I looked over at the person tied up on the chair, it was always the same person. My sister, Poppy. "Shoot her Jerome." A voice behind me hissed. "Shoot her and it will all be over." My hand shook, as my sister begged me not to with her eyes. "Shoot her Jerome, shoot her. SHOOT HER!" The voice screamed. Instead, as I always did, I dropped the gun to the ground, and instead I was shot... _

I woke up at six a.m sharp, as I had trained myself to do, and I was gasping and sweating. That was nothing new. The first nightmare was new, probably an onetime event inspired by yesterday's events. The second one was a recurring one, the reason that I never actually got that much sleep.

I ran to the bathroom and gripped the sink tightly to hold me upright. But it had been even more vivid last night. I stared at myself in the mirror, the dark bags under my eyes showing, the images from last night starting to slither back into my mind. I splashed ice-cold water all over my face to make them go away. That should do the job.

. . .

One new, clean suit later, I was walking down the street to Starbucks before work, needing caffeine to keep me awake - even more so than usual. I walked in, breathing the beautiful aroma of coffee in. I used to hate coffee with a passion, but Mara had changed that...

"Ouch..." I hadn't been watching where I was going, and I had bumped into someone, knocking them to the ground.

"Sorry..." I looked down, there was Joy Mercer, the girl that I had met last night, Patricia's friend. She took my hand as I offered it, to help her off the ground.

"It's fine," Joy whispered, looking at her feet. I guess she heard about Eddie.

"No, it's not." I shook my head. "Here, let me buy you a coffee," I offered.

"No, really-" She began, looking back up at me. She had dark circles under her eyes, possibly worse than mine.

"I insist, now give me your order Joyless." I said, the nickname just slipping out accidently off my tongue.

"Whatever your having." She answered, looking at me curiously. "Joyless?" She thought about it. "Oh... how original."

"Find us a table," I grinned. "And I might just pass on my other creativity secrets, that other people would die for, onto you." She rolled her eyes, but nevertheless went to find a table.

. . .

"Okay Joyless," I said sitting down at the table, across from her and handing her the coffee.

"Are you going to insist on calling me Joyless?" She asked.

"Yes, you'll get used to it eventually like Patricia and Pattycakes." I told her, blowing on my hot coffee.

"If I recall correctly, she was going to attack you if you called her Pattycakes ever again yesterday." Joy smiled.

I waved a hand blatantly. "That's only for show, she can't let people know that she actually adores the name, now can she? She does the same to me, acts like she hates my guts, but everybody knows that she loves me inside." I flashed Joy a quick grin.

"Funny, she didn't mention that she loved you last night," Joy giggled.

"She tries to deny it." I took a sip of my coffee, enjoying its bitter taste.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Joy blurted out, her cheeks turning a light pink.

"No," I answered amused. "I thought that Patricia would have told you, I'm single, just came out of a relationship. I'm hot out of the oven." Joke as I may, I still wanted Mara back.

"Oh, sorry." Joy focused on her coffee, not looking at me.

"You have nothing to apologise for," I assured her. "What about you? Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No," she shook her head. "I-I haven't had one for awhile."

"Is this where you tell me that you are a nun?" I asked. She looked taken aback.

"N-no! What makes you think that?" Her cheeks were an alarming shade of red now.

"I just can't understand why a pretty girl like you isn't taken by some amazing guy. That is usually the case." I answered, trying to smoothen things up.

"Oh... thanks." Her cheeks remained the bright red. "I-I should go. I told Patricia that I'd only be ten minutes."

"Okay, I have to go to work anyway." I said, glancing at my watch. "See you around. Have a nice afternoon... if you can."

"You too." She smiled. "It was nice meeting you." I left her leave before me, I figured that it would be a little embarrassing if we left at the same time, only to start off going the same way.

I counted to ten, and then stood up to leave. I walked out the door, and into the cool, fresh air. I looked around, taking a deep breath before I faced the chaos of a missing Osirian. I watched the small group of people walking across the street, Joy was one of them. I raised my hand to wave and then Joy paused, and fell, in the middle of the road. Without thinking I dashed across the road and grabbed Joy, her eyelids fluttered, dazed.

"What happened...?" She murmured. I didn't know, so I didn't answer.

"You know, when I said see you around, I didn't mean quite so soon."

**Patricia's P.O.V: **

First Eddie, now Joy. She said that she was only going out for some fresh air, and to take a look at the local Starbucks menu, and that it would take all of ten or fifteen minutes. That had been half an hour ago.

I needed to go to work, but I couldn't leave without knowing that Joy was alright. I'd probably get excused if I was a less than half an hour late anyway, seeing as my boyfriend was the newest member on the search list.

"Come on Joy, where are you?" I grumbled.

There was a knock on the door. "It's open!" I called. I knew that I shouldn't leave the door open, but I couldn't help it. What if Eddie came back?

Jerome walked into the house, Joy in his arms. He looked unimpressed as Joy tugged on a piece of his floppy hair, and babbled on about something to him.

"Pattycakes," he started. "As much as I love Joyless here, please stop her from acting like a child." He groaned, I couldn't blame him. He was probably driven demented. "Okay," he looked down at Joy. "You win Joyless, you win. I can't stand five year olds."

"Win? What's going on?" I asked, totally lost.

"I made a bet with Jerome," Joy giggled. "We spotted a bunch of kids walking to school, and I told him that he would lose it after ten minutes of them yapping on." I just blinked. "He told me he'd make a good teacher." Joy explained.

"What," I scowled. "Did you give my friend?" I accused Jerome.

"He bought me coffee." Joy answered before Jerome could get a word in.

"You said you were only going in to see what the menu was like." I told her.

"I was, but Jerome offered to buy me a coffee. He _insisted_." Joy giggled again.

"I am totally mystified at her behaviour." Jerome told me. "All I know is that I'm going to go back and ask what they put in her drink."

"No," I sighed. "She's been awake all night. Actually, she's been drinking coffee all night."

"You pulled an all nighter?" Jerome asked, looking down at Joy who was still messing with his hair. "That, explains a lot."

"Explains what?" I snapped.

"I fainted in the middle of a road." Joy laughed like it was the funniest thing ever.

"What?" I screamed.

"Don't worry, I saved her before she could get run over." Jerome answered. "She hurt her ankle apparently, that's why I'm carrying her." His expression told me that it was more than likely that Joy wasn't hurt at all.

"Put her into the guest bedroom. Don't act like you don't know where it is." I sighed, Jerome used to stay with us a lot before he got his own apartment. I followed him in. He lay a highly caffeinated Joy into the bed, while I pulled the curtains.

"Sweet dreams." Jerome said turning to leave.

"No! Jerome!" Joy cried. He turned around. "Patricia has to go to work, I don't want to be all on my own." I nearly started laughing. I would mock her over this later.

"I... I have to go to work too." Jerome answered.

"It's okay, Jerry darling," I smirked. "I'll explain your absence." I waved as I walked out of the room.

"Patricia!" He yelled after me. I just shook my head and laughed. Revenge was sweet.

**Joy's P.O.V: **

"Lie down with me." I whined. Jerome hesitated, but lay down beside me nevertheless. "Thank-you for staying..." I whispered, and I snuggled into his chest, closing my eyes. The rhythmic beating of his heart was comforting. And despite all the caffeine I had consumed, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Jerome's P.O.V: **

I had never felt so awkward, yet comfortable in a bed with someone. Joy was warm, and she was snuggling into my chest, snoring softly. Occasionally she left out the odd whimper, but I wasn't sure if she was having a nightmare or not. If she was, I would blame the amount of caffeine that her body had taken in. Why the hell would she pull an all nighter? I thought anybody who did that was crazy, after my own experiences of it, when the nightmares first came. Eventually, I began to drift off to sleep too...

_I was back in the metal room. Once again I had the gun in my hand, pointing it at someone. I looked up to see the person tied up in the chair, even though I knew it was Poppy. I didn't get that far because somebody was calling my name and shaking me..._

I sat up and gasped. Joy was looking at me with a small expression of relief that I had woken.

"Are you okay?" She asked, worry in her eyes. "You were tossing and turning and-"

"I'm okay, it was just a nightmare." I sighed, embarrassed that she had seen me this way.

"Is it recurring?" She asked. I nodded my head, no idea why I was telling her this. "That's okay, I have them too. Every night." She gave me a tight smile. "Here, lie back down. Go back to sleep." She pushed me down gently. "I'll ward the nightmares off."

I nodded. "I'll fight yours too."

**Patricia's P.O.V: **

I came home early, K.T insisted that she didn't need me today, that there was nothing really to do and that I should go home and rest. I stayed for a while, but it turned out that she wasn't lying, and I came home reluctantly.

As I entered the door, I heard nothing coming from the house. Joy must still be asleep, and Jerome is probably long gone.

I walked past the guest bedroom and peeked in, and was honestly surprised at what I saw. Joy and Jerome asleep, dead to the world. Joy curled up on Jerome's chest, and his arms wrapped around her. I smiled to myself, they looked so cute.

I grabbed my bag, and decided to go back to work. I would make Fabian let me help on the search team.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the House of Anubis. **

**A/N: This chapter contains some bad language and an abusive paragraph, along with several mentions of abuse and cutting. **

**Chapter Three: **

**Eddie's P.O.V:**

I had woken up about an hour ago, my throat dry, my head throbbing. I had fluttered my eyes, trying to make out where I was from the dim lighting in the room. The only hint that I got was that spray-painted on the door, in a red so bright that it could have passed for blood, was the words: Secret Society. Well... that explained who had taken me. I was sitting on a wooden chair, my legs tied to the chair legs and my hands tied behind me. It was horribly clichéd.

Now I was waiting for somebody to either realise that I was awake, or to come in and check up on me. I was sure that they didn't leave me here to die - that would be a waste seeing that I was practically their rival group's second-in-command.

The door creaked open, and I jerked my head up immediately. It was a women, maybe in her mid-thirties. She looked at me.

"Oh, so you are awake." She raised an eyebrow at me, staring at me with a smile of amusement on her face. "I'll get you some water." I watched as she walked out of the room.

**Joy's P.O.V: **

"Hmm..." I opened my eyes, feeling rested from an actual good sleep. That was a first. I usually had nightmares every time that I closed my eyes. I moved my head around, not quite ready to get up, it was so warm, and the pillow was so _comfortable_... And it was moving!

I sat up with a start to see Jerome Clarke chuckling at me, from his position on the bed. What the hell was he doing in my bed? The memories came back to me, and I rubbed my eyes, groaning.

"I'm sorry," I told Jerome, avoiding looking into his eyes. "I was a total embarrassment this morning." It was true, I had utterly embarrassed myself, I now wanted to crawl under a rock and die. I had fainted in the middle of the road, submitted to the hyper giddiness of too much caffeine, made a bet about whether Jerome could endure me as a five year old, and then begged him to stay in bed with me.

"No you weren't," Jerome answered, but I knew that he was lying. "It was quite adorable actually. You, drooling on my top while you slept." I instantly put a hand up to my mouth. "I'm joking, I'm joking," Jerome laughed.

"That's not nice," I said, shoving him gently on the shoulder. Only I misjudged how close he was to the edge of the bed, and he fell off the side. I laughed out loud, clutching my sides trying to breath, after seeing his expression.

"Are. You. Okay?" I asked giggling. He didn't answer.

He stood up and pushing me down on the bed, he started tickling me. I giggled and squirmed around, trying to escape his grasp. Eventually he stopped and he was on top of me. We were so very close, and he leaned slightly forward as if to kiss me. I moved my head up towards him too, and we were just about to kiss when...

BANG!

The front door was kicked open. Jerome stood up immediately, instantly on guard. "Stay here please," he whispered. I nodded, suddenly a little bit scared. What was happening. Jerome pulled a gun out from underneath the mattress, and I wondered why there was one there. I was suddenly shaking all over.

Jerome disappeared out the bedroom door, and my heart was thumping like mad. Despite Jerome's warning, I peeked around the corner of the bedroom door. What the hell was going on? Was this something to do with Eddie?

"Agent Clark," I heard a voice laugh without humour. "How nice to see you again. I didn't expect you to be here, to be honest." I knew that voice it was...

"Mick Campbell, I thought that you'd be dead," Jerome answered, his voice cold. "Didn't figure that you'd be smart enough to run."

"Didn't need to." Mick answered him. "There was a reason that you were handed the gun first. And it's Agent Campbell to you."

At this point I started to hyperventilate. Mick Campbell was here. He was... near me. I stuffed a fist into my mouth to stop myself from making any noises, and slid my back down the wall. Tears streaming down my face soundlessly. My nightmares swallowing me up, even now, when I was wide awake.

_Mick was there, in front of me. Yelling at me, hitting me. Telling me how stupid and worthless I was. Whacking my already sore, bruised skin, forming more bruises, more cuts. The pain searing all over my body. Me, believing every word he said, because why would he lie, if he loved me? Going to the bathroom while he was at work, I never knew what he worked as though, staring into the bathroom mirror. All the words that he said replaying themselves in my mind. Grabbing a razor, three slashes every night. Blood streaming down my arms in thin lines..._

I was on the verge of sobbing now, I pulled up the sleeves of my jumper. Blood, everywhere. I blinked, wiping the memory out of my mind. There were only thin, white scars there now. They had healed wonderfully over the last six months. After I left Mick, I never cut again, no matter how bad I felt. Patricia and Fabian made me promise. And I never break promises to the people that I love.

But now, Mick was here, and he was an Agent for some organisation. A bad one probably. And Jerome, he was an Agent too. _Agent Clarke._

**Jerome's P.O.V: **

We hadn't done much talking after that. I launched straight into the fighting from there on, knowing that I had to win because Joy was in the next room. I could let Mick kill her, or kidnap her.

It turned out, that despite Mick's stature and size, that he wasn't great at fighting. Poorly trained. And I easily knocked him out, by getting behind him and hitting him with the end of the gun to the back of the head.

I dialled Fabian's number, and told him what was happening as I tied Mick up, so he couldn't escape. Fabian said that he was sending Patricia and K.T on the way.

I walked back into the guest bedroom wondering where Joy had gone. I hadn't seen or heard from her since Mick had broken in.

"Joy?" I called softly. I spotted her curled up in the corner, crying. "Joy?" I walked over to her and kneeling over her. "Joy, what's wrong?" She didn't answer, but I could hear her whimpers. "Joy?" I touched her shoulder, and she screamed at me.

"Get away from me!" She screamed. I was hurt, then again she had just discovered that I was an Agent and had a gun. "Get away from me _Mick_!" She cried again. I paused. I wasn't Mick.

"Joy," I whispered. "I'm not Mick, I'm Jerome. Look at me," I put two fingers under her chin. "I'm Jerome." She looked up at me, her chocolate brown eyes filled with tears. At first I didn't know if she was even seeing me, or if she still thought I was Mick.

"Jerome!" She cried, and flung herself into my arms, sobbing into my chest. "Make him go away! I don't want him near me! Make him go away!"

"Make who go away?" I asked, stroking her hair as she continued to sob into my chest.

"Mick," she cried.

"What did he do to you?" I asked, my voice gaining a hard edge as I thought of that bastard doing anything to Joy.

"H-he hurt me." She cried. "He said I was worthless and stupid. He hit me, it hurts! Why is he hurting me! Why is he making me hurt myself? Why am I cutting myself!" Joy was totally freaking out, unaware of what was actually happening. Not knowing what was reality anymore.

"He's gone." I told her. "I made him go away. He can't hurt you anymore."

"Thank-you..." she whispered. She stopped crying, and looked up at me a few minutes later. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked. "There is nothing to be sorry for." She didn't answer.

I helped her stand up as the door flung open a second time. She quivered and hid her face in my chest. "It's okay," I told her. "It's Patricia and K.T." I hugged her to me. "There are here to take Mick away, and lock him up for the rest of his life, so that he can't hurt you ever again."

"He escaped last time." Joy said bitterly. "That's why I'm here. So that he thought that I skipped the city if he went to look for me." She wiped her eyes off her sleeve. They were red.

"Joy! Jerome!" Patricia shrieked. "Where are you?" I put an arm around Joy helping her out.

"We're here!" I called out to her, walking out to them.

I observed what they were doing. K.T was standing over an unconscious Mick and Patricia was staring at him venomously, while looking worriedly at Joy.

"Take her out of here Jerome." She said quietly. "While I kick the shit out of that bastard."

"I'll happily help if you want." I said, looking harshly at Mick. The sentence informed Patricia that I knew Mick's history with Joy. Joy gripped my hand hard when she spotted Mick on the floor.

"C'mon," I said to her. "Let's go."

**Nina's P.O.V: **

"Did anyone find anything Agent Rutter?" I asked my boyfriend, worried about Eddie.

"No," he shook his head. "But Agent Clarke said that somebody broke into Agent Miller and Agent Williamson's house. I sent Agent Williamson and Agent Rush over to bring him in for questioning." He informed me.

My head ached with the amount of information that he had just given my there. "Brilliant. Message Agent Lewis, I want him in the interrogation room, please." I told Fabian.

"Nina..." Fabian began. "Don't overwork yourself okay?"

"I won't Fabian, I promise." I kissed his forehead. "I'll see you later okay?"

. . .

"Is that him?" I asked K.T as Patricia dragged in a half unconscious lump from the back of her car. She dragged him angrily, not caring if she hurt him or not. Not that Nina could blame her, this guy had broken into her apartment, and his organisation had presumably kidnapped her boyfriend. She would do the same if it were Fabian.

"Uh huh, ma'am." K.T answered, also watching Patricia dragging Mick into the interrogation room, through a one-way mirror. "Agent Williamson found a ransom note on him." She handed me a piece of folded paper. I opened it, it read:

_We want a sum of £1,000,000,000 by Saturday if you want Agent Eddie Miller back. Meet us by the Big Ben if you want to see your precious boyfriend again. _

"Where would Agent Williamson get a billion pounds from?" I asked K.T.

She shrugged. "I guess Patricia was meant to show it to us after she received it."

"I guess." I answered. Alfie ran over to us.

"You wanted me ma'am?" He said, out-of-breath.

"Yes, thanks for coming Agent Lewis," I smiled at him. "Get ready for your first interrogation as soon as he wakes up properly."

**Eddie's P.O.V: **

The lady game in and held a water bottle to my lips. I didn't want to drink anything that they offered me, but I was too thirsty to refuse.

"Well Eddie Miller, you've certainly grown since I last saw you." She smiled at me.

"W-what?" I choked.

"Last time I saw you, you were only... five years old. I saw great potential in you, and here you are. Osirian of the S.I.B.U.N.A organisation. I wish that you joined the Secret Society."

"How the hell did you see me when I was five... you... you..." I couldn't come up with any words.

"When your daddy brought you around to see me."

"You!" I choked. "You were the girl that he cheated on my mother with."

"No," she said calmly. "That was my sister." She dropped the bottle on the ground. "He brought you to 'work' for a day."

"How could he?" I growled. "You work in the Secret Society, he doesn't. He works in an office in Scotland."

"Oh does he now?" She smirked, as the door flung open again. And in walked my dad.

"Hello Eddie."

**Joy's P.O.V: **

Even though I knew that Jerome was part of some kind of Agency, as Mick apparently had been, I actually felt safe with him. I had known him for less than twenty-four hours and I felt _safe_ with him. Sounded a bit like Romeo and Juliet to me. But I didn't mind as long as I didn't end up committing suicide in the end, or Jerome for that matter.

Jerome had taken me to a playground, and we sat down on a bench, watching happy, squealing children playing and dogs running around like crazy. It was too cold to have a picnic yet, give it another month or so.

"Jerome..." I whispered, putting my head against his shoulder.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Are Patricia and Eddie Agents too?"

"..." he hesitated for a moment. "Yes."

"And someone from the organisation that Mick is in, took Eddie?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Will they try and take you?" I asked.

"Probably not." Jerome answered distantly. "I'm not as important as Eddie. Eddie is a superior." I looked at him surprised.

"Eddie, is a superior?" A small giggle bubbled up in my throat. "Seriously?" Jerome nodded, smiling at me.

"Can ask you something Joy? Something personal?" Jerome asked me, hesitating. I nodded. "Was Mick the cause of your nightmares?" I nodded again. I was scared that if I started talking that I'd start blubbering again.

"My nightmares are basically memories," I weakly smiled at him. I looked away, tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear. There was silence for a minute.

"Mine are..." Jerome trailed off. I looked at him, somewhat honoured that he was trusting me about his nightmares. I knew how hard that was. Before today only Patricia knew about them.

"It's okay," I put my hands on his. They were cold from the temperature. "You don't have to tell me."

"It's not that," Jerome looked at me. "I've never told anyone that I was even having nightmares until a few hours ago." He gave me a small smirk, but it quickly faded. "I have a nightmare that I have shoot somebody, mostly my sister, but I always drop the gun and I get shot instead." He looked away, and I hugged him tightly.

"Mine," I began, but he cut me off.

"You told me."

"Not all of it." I shook my head, before putting myself back into his arms. "Mine always start off with Mick saying horrible things to me about... me. Then he hits me. Then I'm in front of a mirror slicing my wrists again..." I trailed off. "I always end up on the floor, looking up at Mick's laughing face."

"He really was a bastard then." Jerome said, his cheek pressed against my head.

"Yes." I answered. There was a pause. "I don't do it anymore."

"Do what anymore?" He asked innocently.

"Cut." I answered. "I promised that I wouldn't, and I haven't. Don't act like it wasn't on your mind. It's always on people's minds. I don't blame them though, it would be on my mind too." I told him, a ghost of a smile on my lips. "All I have are little scars."

"Can I... can I see them?"Jerome asked. I nodded and pushed up the sleeves of my jumper. He touched them gently, sending sparks of electricity up my arm. Then he did the unexpected. He kissed every one of the small scars. And then he kissed me.

We continued kissing until an elderly lady walked past with her dog and cleared her throat, shooting us a warning look as she passed.

"So..." Jerome cleared his throat. "Want to get some hot chocolate and meet my sister?"

"I'd love to." I answered, taking his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the House of Anubis. **

**A/N: Sorry about the last chapter - this is a lot more... lighter. **

**Chapter Four: **

**Nina's P.O.V: **

I walked into the interrogation room, Alfie by my side, and sat across from the man that was part of the Secret Society. I was going to bring Patricia with Alfie instead of me, she was the best interrogator, but she had refused, stating that if she was near him conscious that she would possibly strangle him. She hadn't told me why, but K.T informed me that it had something to do with Patricia's friend.

"Hello Mr...?" I asked. He glared at me, but answered nonetheless.

"Agent Mick Campbell." He answered.

"Well, I'm Mrs. Martin and this is Agent Lewis." No first names, we were... well... his captors.

"Now, I believe that you may have information on the disappearance of Agent Eddie Miller."

**Eddie's P.O.V: **

"Dad?" I said, my jaw dropping in shock. What the hell? My dad was part of the Secret Society?

"Eddie, son, how nice to see you again. It's been, what... two years on your twenty-first birthday?" He said pleasantly.

"Three." I corrected.

"Three what?" He asked, confused.

"Three years since I saw you on my twenty-first." I told him, refusing to look him in the eye. He had betrayed me... or I had betrayed him. Well... I wasn't sorry.

"Oh right," he waved it off like it was nothing, like it was no big deal that I was twenty-four not twenty-three. "Anyway come with me."

"If you haven't noticed, I'm kind of tied to a chair," I sassed.

"Ms. Denby, if you don't mind," my dad said.

"Yes, Mr. Sweet." She answered, untying the ropes that bound me to the chair. "And don't try to run," she told me cheerfully. "We will stop you."

**Jerome's P.O.V: **

Patricia hadn't sent me the text to let me know that it was okay to bring Joy home, not that I minded spending with her, but after all that she had been through today, I think she just needed a good night's sleep - without any nightmares.

"I swear," I told Joy, opening the shop door for her. "That the hot chocolate in here is the _best_."

"Really?" She asked, smirking at me slightly. "I didn't pin you down as the hot chocolate kind of guy. I mostly picture yourself downing a bottle of scotch."

"Scotch? No way. Tequila is more of my thing." I laughed with her as we sat at a table. "Okay, your order?"

"No Jerome, you paid for the coffee, you saved my life, you helped me get a good night's sleep for once, you knocked out the guy of my nightmares before he could see me - even of that was kind of coincidental, and you took me to the park. It's my turn!" She argued.

"Joyless darling, as much as I agree, I don't recall you taking a purse out the door with you." She paled.

"That... could be a slight problem." She answered slowly.

"Uh huh, so_ I'm_ going to take orders and pay," I laughed. "Now prepare yourself for the taste of your lifetime."

**Nina's P.O.V: **

I had been sitting in this room for about an hour or so with Mick Campbell and Alfie. Mick wasn't giving in though, he refused to answer any questions about Eddie's disappearance. Alfie, the poor guy, looked as if he wanted to fall asleep. This was his first interrogation and it wasn't going well at all. That, and he was up half the night with Fabian, helping to make plans to find Eddie while letting Jerome go home and have a rest, and missing his date with Willow. Alfie wasn't even supposed to be working today, and I had felt awful about calling him in.

The door buzzed and opened, and Patricia walked in. "Lewis, leave." She snapped, standing behind his chair. He stood up and Patricia handed him a cup of coffee. She took Alfie's place.

"What? No cup of coffee for me?" Mick laughed, while Patricia struggled to keep her cool.

"No." She said icily. "No coffee for egotistical-"

"Enough Agent Williamson." I said before the fight got worse and Patricia knocked Mick out again. Patricia just glared at Mick.

"Tell me where Agent Miller is." She demanded.

"He's safe for now," Mick said. "His daddy will mind him until Saturday."

Daddy?

"Tell me where he is!" Patricia screamed at him, probably wishing that she had her coffee now, to dump it all over Mick.

"Okay." Mick answered.

"What?" Patricia and I said at the same time.

"I'll tell you where Eddie Miller is, if..." He trailed off.

"If what?" Patricia screamed at him, I had to yank her arm to hold her back. "We shouldn't have to give you anything!"

"I said," Mick continued. "That I'll tell you where Eddie Miller is if... I can talk to Joy Mercer."

"Who?" I asked.

"Absolutely not." Patricia growled.

"Agent Williamson, outside with me please." I told her.

. . .

"No."

"Patricia, if she'll talk to him we'll find Eddie." She wavered a bit on that, but stayed firm.

"No."

"Why?" I asked exasperated.

"Mick and Joy have a history... a really bad history. If she goes in there she'll have a mental breakdown." Patricia's voice grew soft. "You didn't see her this afternoon."

"Just please... ask her. Please Patricia, you want Eddie back as much as I do." I begged.

"Of course I do," she snapped. "But it's putting my best friend's sanity on the line."

"Please Patricia," I said one last time as she turned her back.

"I'll ask," she groaned. "But I'm not forcing her to do it."

**Joy's P.O.V: **

It was lovely and warm in the sweet little shop, and I watched as Jerome stood at the counter, chatting to the lady that was taking the order. A girl skipped in, and hugged Jerome from behind to surprise him, and I felt a flash of jealousy run through me. It faded as quickly as it came though, when I realised that it was Poppy, Jerome's sister.

She nodded, and skipped down towards me. I wondered what she thought of me, I was basically a girl curled up in the ball, messing with the ends of her sleeves.

"Hi." She nodded, slipping into the chair across from me. "I'm Poppy."

"Joy," I smiled at her. She didn't smile back.

"Hello ladies," Jerome slid into the seat next to me, and put an arm around my shoulders. "Do I need to make introductions?" I saw a flash of jealousy, or anger, in Poppy's eyes. Wonderful, two minutes in and she already hated me.

"Where is Mara?" Poppy asked, looking at Jerome and I.

"I told you," Jerome looked at her. "Mara and I are over, finished, in the past."

"I liked Mara," she murmured into her hot chocolate, but I don't think that Jerome heard her.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom okay?" I asked.

"Yeah sure," he answered, giving me a reassuring smile and pulling in his chair a little bit so that I could get out.

I walked into the ladies bathrooms, and I gripped onto the sink so that I wouldn't fall. All those words that Mick had called me ran around in my head, like they were on steroids or something. I stared hard in the mirror.

_I pulled up my sleeve and grabbed the razor. One, two, three nicks. The blood pooled up and ran down my arm. I applied pressure with a piece of tissue. I hated the pain, but I deserved it. _

I took a deep breath and nearly collapsed on the floor. I was about to begin sobbing, but it was a public toilet. Anyone could walk in. And if I were gone too long, Jerome would send Poppy in to look for me, and then I would just be handing ammunition for her to use against me.

I walked out of the bathroom, I had a fake smile on my face, but when Jerome smiled back at me, that smile suddenly turned a little bit real.

"Hey, drink up the hot chocolate before it becomes cold chocolate." He grinned at me, Poppy glared. I took a sip.

"Good, isn't it?" He grinned.

"Oh my God," I squealed. "This is amazing!"

"I told you so," he laughed. "Anyway, I got a text from Patricia. She's not going to be home tonight - she's going to stay on at work, so, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to stay the night?" He asked it rather shyly. Probably afraid that it would sound bad.

"I would love to," I smiled. "If it's okay with both of you." Poppy nodded reluctantly as Jerome and I turned to stare at her.

"Great," Jerome clapped his hands. "This calls for cookies!"

**Eddie's P.O.V: **

Now I was lying on a bed, that was actually pretty similar to a prison bed, thinking about it, the whole room was like a prison cell. I knew because I had spent a night in there once after getting into a fight when I was eighteen. I blame Patricia, she was the one who was playing hard to get, and making me immensely jealous.

I sighed and tossed around, knowing that I would get no sleep at all. First they had taken me into a room and questioned me like I was a criminal, of course I didn't answer any of their questions which made Caroline Denby lose her temper and slap me across the face. She was kicked out and some random guy that I didn't care about enough to remember his name, walked in. Now I was in here, a stale, half-eaten sandwich on a tray on the floor. I didn't want any more of it.

I wanted Patricia so badly - not that I'd ever admit it. To think, we'd been going out like... six years, and the one night that I had intended to propose, had totally backfired. No, none of my actual plans went wrong, I had just happened to get kidnapped.

Lucky, lucky me... I thought bitterly.

**Patricia's P.O.V: **

I didn't actually have much work to do, I just wanted to be alone. I sat down in my apartment, the door broken, the lights off. I had a couple of beers in front of me. Not enough to get me drunk, just enough to get a small buzz and make it easier to sleep. I'd have to face Joy tomorrow and ask her the unthinkable.

I knew that she wouldn't come back here if she thought she was going to be alone. Not after all that happened. She probably knows that Eddie and I are Agents now. I sighed, I have so much explaining to do.

Jerome wouldn't let her come back here anyway, I know him. And I also know that he likes Joy already. He'll take her to his apartment with Poppy. She'll more than likely be safe there. Well... except in her dreams, she's never safe in them.

**Joy's P.O.V: **

In Jerome's apartment, Poppy and Jerome were watching a movie. I had gone mental when I saw the kitchen, and no matter how weird and housewife-ish it made me seem, I cleaned the place up. Jerome had protested, even Poppy had protested (mainly because Jerome would eventually pay her to do it) but I had stuck to my guns. That kitchen needed to be cleaned right away.

Now, a couple of hours later, Poppy had retired to bed, and Jerome was setting up a makeshift bed for himself on the couch. I had borrowed one of his old T-shirts and was crossing my arms at him.

"I'm smaller, I'll be more comfortable on the couch. Besides, it's your bed." But Jerome ignored my protests.

"Bed, Joy, now." He told me, rolling his eyes. "Or you can sleep at Patricia's on your own."

"But," I began to pout.

"Bed is that way." He pointed. "Scram." I stalked sulkily off to the bed, and lay on top of the duvet for a few seconds. I didn't want to go to sleep, I was scared, scared that my dreams would be worse tonight.

And they were horrifying.

_I was curled up on the floor, pain clouding my vision, instead of Mick standing above me, it was Jerome. I felt my blood run cold. But instead of laughing, he was crying. And instead of hurting me, he was offering me a hand. I was about to take it, when Mick stabbed Jerome in the back, and Jerome fell... _

I sat up gasping, tears streaming down my face.

**Jerome's P.O.V: **

I lay of the couch, listening to the silence being interrupted by Joy and Poppy's breathing. I closed my eyes, wondering if Joy was having nightmares... I drifted off to sleep, my own nightmares terrorising me.

_I was holding the gun in my hand again, and I was pointing it towards the person in the chair. "Shoot her Jerome, shoot her." A voice cackling. "SHOOT HER!" _

_The person in the chair was Joy. _

I woke up gasping, and trying to convince myself that the nightmare wasn't real. I glanced over at my bedroom door, and at the exact same time, it creaked open. Joy tiptoed out, and caught my gaze.

"Jerome..." she whispered, her face was tear-stained. "C-can you please sleep with me tonight?" I opened my mouth to speak, but she held up a hand. "No dirty comments." I shut it again.

I tossed the blanket off me, and padded after her, unable to resist thinking about how good she looked in my T-shirt.

She curled into my bed, and I lay down beside her, cuddling. We hadn't known each other that long, but I knew that she understood me, and I think, just think, that I was falling in love with her.

. . .

The next morning, woke up to Poppy banging on the door. I rubbed my eyes and crept out, I put a finger to my lips.

"Shh Poopy, Joy is still asleep," I told her crossly.

"Gerbil, you have to drop me off at the train station so I'm actually there for school tomorrow," she crossed her arms, glaring at me. "You forgot, didn't you?"

"I didn't forget," I told her. "I thought that I had to do that tomorrow." I groaned. "Okay, you make coffee, I'm going to get dressed and write a note for Joy." She just rolled her eyes, and walked into our newly cleaned kitchen, courtesy of Joy.

I hastily scribbled on a piece of paper, hoping that Joy could read my messy scrawl.

_Joyless, I'm gone to the train station to drop Poppy off. I'll be back soon. Jerome. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the House of Anubis, or Charleville Cheese. **

**A/N: Plus, no hate reviews okay? **

**Chapter Five: **

**Patricia's P.O.V: **

I woke up the next morning with a slight hangover, I took a shower and made some crappy coffee. I sighed, and fixed my damp hair into a messy bun. I'd have to ask Joy the 'question' today. How could I ask something of her like this? I was an awful friend for even considering it.

I walked over to Jerome's apartment, dead sure that she would have stayed there for the night. I knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

"Slimeball! Open up, it's Patricia!" I knocked on the door again. This time it opened to reveal Joy, in one of Jerome's T-shirts presumably, and her hair messy.

"Hi," she murmured, shutting the door after me. "Please tell me that you have some clothes."

"Nope," I grinned. "But I'm so going to enjoy mocking you over this for... forever." I grinned wickedly.

"Don't..." She protested half-heartedly.

"Where's lover boy anyway?" I asked. "Gone to get the morning pill." I laughed at her expression.

"Patricia!" She gasped. "Nothing happened you dirty minded girl."

"Whatever you say..." I said, continuing to laugh. "But seriously, where is he?"

"He went to drop Poppy off at the train station, or at least that's what he says in his note." She yawned. "I only just woke up."

"I can tell." She glared at me.

"What are you here for anyway?" She asked. "Is there any news on Eddie?"

"Yes... and no." I told her. She gave me a quizzical look. "We have a way to find out the information of where Eddie is hidden... but the way to get it is... unfair to say the least." I answered nervously.

"But isn't it worth doing anything to get Eddie back?" Joy stated. "What is this... way?" I took a deep breath.

"You won't like it."

"I never usually like it." She looked at me. "Are you okay Patricia? You look like you are going to be sick."

"I think I am..." I mumbled, and ran to the bathroom to throw up. Thank God for Jerome and his tour of the house last month. "Flipping morning sickness..." I grumbled, trying to get to sour taste out of my mouth. "I know you want to punish me for drinking last night but..."

"Morning sickness!" I heard Joy's voice squeal behind the door. "Patricia! Are you pregnant?"

**Nina's P.O.V: **

I was standing beside Fabian, staring in at Mick from the one way mirror. He wasn't doing anything much, except sleeping.

"You want to bring Joy Mercer in here to get information out of _him?_" Fabian spat, disgust clearly displayed on his face when he looked at Mick. "It's not going to work, Nina. It's his twisted idea of fun, see a girl pretty much breakdown over the memories of his abuse." I had never seen Fabian act this way, he was all protective of Joy... I was a little bit... well, jealous.

"I'm sure she won't Fabs," I patted his arm. "And we need to get Eddie back, not only because he is the Osirian, because he is our friend."He shrugged it off.

"I know you're doing it for all the right reasons Nina, but that doesn't make it fair." And with that he walked away.

**Patricia's P.O.V:**

"Joy, get away from the bathroom door, and stop squealing like a squeaky toy." I was horrified at the amount of over-excitement that Joy had. And she wouldn't step away from the bathroom door.

"Oh my God!" Joy squealed. "I can't believe that you didn't tell me! Does Eddie know? Does anybody else know?" At this stage I was nearly crying of desperation.

"Joy, step away from the door!" I screamed, as she did so, she went awfully quiet. I opened the door and walked out.

"Okay, yes I'm pregnant, no, nobody knows about this except us. And no, you are not allowed to tell anybody." Her expression dimmed at the last one.

"Not even-"

"No."

"Oh, okay... What was the thing you were going to tell me anyway, the way to get Eddie?" She asked, looking a little more serious.

"Umm... Just hear me out okay?" I stammered. I usually never stammered, but then again, I never usually told people to go talk with their abusive exes. She nodded, seemingly getting more worried. "We questioned Mick," her expression darkened at the name. "And he said that he'd tell us where Eddie is, on one condition."

"Go on," she pushed me. I took a deep, calming breath.

"Only if you go and talk to him for ten minutes." Her expression darkened completely, and her eyes looked troubled.

"And it'll get Eddie back?" I nodded. "Okay, I'll do it." She answered, giving me a nervous smile.

"Absolutely not." Jerome walked in, his expression like thunder.

"Jerome..." Joy began, but he cut her off.

"No. I saw the way that you reacted yesterday, and he didn't even know that you were there. How do you think that you are going to handle sitting in the same room as him, less than a metre away, and have to talk to him!" Jerome turned to me. "I thought you knew better Patricia."

"Jerome," Joy snapped. "You do not make my decisions for me. Only I do that. I like you, I like you a lot actually, and I do respect your opinion, but I have to do this. For Eddie."

"Please Joy," he pleaded. Her expression softened.

"I'm sorry Jerome." And she disappeared back into his room to, presumably, change.

**Joy's P.O.V: **

I took a deep shaky breath. I had managed to convince Jerome to leave me see Mick, though I'm pretty sure that he was not too pleased with my choice to go near Mick. I wasn't too happy at my choice either. We, Patricia, Jerome and I, were walking down to the S.I.B.U.N.A headquarters. I gripped Jerome's hand for stability, and he had a hand supporting my back. Patricia was walking ahead of us, feeling guilty. I didn't want her to feel guilty, she shouldn't. She would do the same thing for me in a heartbeat if our positions were the other way around. I didn't know how I should be feeling right now... betrayed? Hurt? Scared? I didn't really feel any of those things, only numb.

Except I felt sick.

And all I could concentrate on was not throwing up on the sidewalk.

We were so close now, the old, abandoned police station in seeing distance, and I felt a little dizzy. I had to be strong, I was doing this for Eddie and Patricia, and the little baby.

"Are you okay?" Jerome whispered. I nodded - I didn't trust myself to speak. "I'll be with you every step of the way," he promised, giving me what was supposed to be a reassuring smile, but came out as a painful grimace.

I felt like a prisoner being marched to the electric chair.

"I'm sorry Joy," Patricia whispered. "I am so, so sorry." Her voice was a little choked up. It was the closest that I'd ever seen her come to crying.

"It's okay Trixie," I answered, referring to Patricia's childhood nickname. "He can't hurt me under supervision." Patricia didn't answer, but I knew what she was thinking. _Maybe not physically..._

I walked in, and there was Fabian waiting for me with wide eyes. "Fabs," I asked. "You are an Agent too?" He nodded.

"Joy, you don't have to do this..." I shot him a glare.

Everyone was treating me like I was going on a suicide mission. Maybe I was. Mentally.

Beside Fabian stood a girl that I didn't know. "Hello," she introduced. "I'm Nina Martin." She had an American accent, just like Eddie. I nodded, not feeling the will to talk anymore. What did Mick want me for? "I'll be accompanying you into the interrogation room to Mr. Campbell." She supplied the information.

"What?" Jerome and Patricia cried at the same time.

"Agent Williamson and Agent Clarke," Nina Martin's voice grew harder. "You are too close to Ms. Mercer as I can see, that and you don't seem to be able to hold your tempers or tongues. You may wait outside and observe." By the way that they didn't argue, I knew that Nina Martin must be someone that you don't disobey.

"How do you do that?" I mused.

"Do what?" She asked.

"Get those two to shut-up," I rolled my eyes as Patricia slapped me gently and Jerome glared at me playfully.

"I'm the Chosen One." I looked blankly at her. "It's the code name for the... well, leader, I guess." Well that certainly explained a lot.

"Are you ready?" She asked, her voice back to its soft tone. I just nodded and took a deep breath.

. . .

I entered the cold room with Nina, not daring to look around lest I meet Mick's gaze. I sat at one side of the table, across from Mick, Nina beside me. There was silence for a few minutes.

"Well," I spat. "What do you want?"

"If you looked at me it would be nice." I reluctantly tore my eyes away from the floor to look at Mick, and it was awful.

He was still the same. And I had to bite my tongue to refrain myself from screaming and sobbing all at the same time. _You can do this Joy, you are prepared for this. _But there was no way that anyone could prepare for this.

"What do you want?" I asked again. I was proud of myself, my voice didn't crack. _Make him think that you aren't scared of him. That you are over what happened. _

He shrugged, and I found myself becoming more irritated than scared. Or maybe my will to not feel fright, turned it into anger.

"I am not up for playing one of your stupid games," I growled. "Tell me what you want, and then tell me where Eddie is."

"I want," he began smugly. "A chance to apologise and-"

"There is no apology in this world that makes up for what you have done." I hissed. "So you can most certainly skip that part."

"I want a chance to apologise _and _a dance. With you. Then I'll tell you where Eddie is." My confident demeanour was going downhill fast. If he wanted to dance, then he would have to touch me.

"What? No." I told him.

"I thought that you wanted Eddie back?" He smirked.

"I thought that you were giving me an apology?" I shot back. I looked over at the mirror quickly, knowing that Fabian, Patricia and Jerome were behind it. They couldn't help me. Nina was sitting beside me, being very quiet. She couldn't help me either.

"Fine," I breathed. "Anything as long as you tell me where Eddie is." He smirked, and I was shaking.

"Great," he stood up and held out a hand. I took it reluctantly, hoping that I wouldn't break down in tears.

He twirled me around for a few minutes, as I stared hopelessly at Nina. Then he began to whisper in my ear. "I'm very sorry," he said. "I wish that I didn't do those horrible things to you." He sounded genuine, but I knew that Mick was a brilliant actor.

"Tell me where Eddie is," I whispered. "Redeem yourself." He stopped for a minute and looked at me.

"The cheese factory just outside the city." He said out loud looking at Nina. She nodded. I was about to go when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him. And he kissed me.

The door flung open, and Jerome came storming in, but before he could do anything, I punched Mick - hard - and he fell to the ground, unconscious. I looked at him, shocked that I could hit someone, nevermind hurt them, and put my hands over my mouth.

"Wow," Jerome commented, raising his eyebrows. "You just saved me a sore fist." On closer inspection, he said: "Good punch."

I wasn't quite sure why, or how, but I soon found myself in his arms, sobbing hopelessly, and falling to my knees on the ground. I felt utterly stupid and needy but I couldn't help myself. The next thing I knew, I was being lifted, lifted out of the room. I didn't know where, and I didn't know who was with me. Only that Jerome was holding one hand, and Patricia the other. And that is all that mattered.

**Nina's P.O.V: **

"K.T. you're in charge of Mick," I yelled, beginning to take charge. "Fabian, gather a good, solid party of people prepared to break Eddie out tomorrow. We'll do it while we are meeting them, while they think that we're giving them the money."

"Nina," Fabian answered. "What if the information isn't reliable?"

"We're just going to have to hope it is," I replied gravely. "Tell them that the location is the old Charleville Cheddar Cheese Factory."

**Eddie's P.O.V:**

I was still in the prison cell a.k.a guest room. I wasn't bothered unless someone was dropping in some water or food. I mostly didn't touch it incase it was drugged. Where was Patricia? Why hadn't she come to save me? Did she... not love me as much as I though she did.

No. That was crazy talk, of course she loved me. She was just going through a weird faze for the last month. Probably down to stress, yup, that's it. Stress.

The door swung open, letting in light again. Victor Rodenmaar. "Mr. Frobisher would like to see you," he said harshly. And I had no choice but to get up as two buff cronies followed him into the room.

**A/N: If I get any hate reviews over Patricia, drinking, and the baby, I will delete them. Just to let you know.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host. **

**Chapter Six: **

**Eddie's P.O.V: **

I stood in front of the ringmaster of this evil organisation, and I felt sick from disgust. Frobisher was always thought of as a good guy, a genius, people practically worshipped him. But then something, something that nobody knows, happened to make him a bitter, evil man. And although his past worshippers doubt his evilness and still followed him, hanging off his every word (example, Victor and my dad), standing in front of him, I could see all those horrible words etched on the emotions on his face.

He grinned at me, and it wasn't warm or friendly at all. "Well, well, Mr. Edison Sweet, I finally meet you. I've heard all about you from Eric, your father."

"My name isn't Edison Sweet, it's Eddie Miller," I corrected. "And I've heard a lot about you too. I hope the information on me was better than what I've heard about you."

Frobisher just rolled his eyes, and motioned to his cronies with a wave of his hand. Next thing I felt was the air being knocked out of me. "Now," Frobisher smirked. "Maybe you'll be a little more co-operative."

"Stop!" My dad cried as the cronies went to hit me a second time. "He doesn't understand! He thinks that this," he motioned around the room. "Is evil, it has been drilled into him by his co-workers, friends, his mother." Frobisher looked at him, an eyebrow raised, but motioned to his cronies to stop.

"Fine, you are excused _Mr. Edison Sweet_." He emphasised my name as if daring me to correct him again. Not that I had the breath to do anything but gasp.

"Anyway, the reason that we kidnapped you in particular, is because we actually need you for more than just money. You are going to become my heir if you co-operate correctly." My dad beamed proudly - he really was brainwashed. "I will teach you everything I know as if you were my own son." He smiled coldly at me. Great, now I had two twisted, slightly mental fathers. "Welcome to the Secret Society _Osirian._"

**Fabian's P.O.V: **

"Okay guys, the Osirian is supposedly being held in the abandoned cheese factory on the other side of the city. This could possibly be false information, but we are hoping that it isn't." I explained to the group that consisted of Patricia (who had left Jerome in charge of Joy, much to my displeasure), Alfie, Nina, K.T (who had made sure that Mick was secure in a cell), Sophie, Sandra, William, Jack and Amy (a bunch of people that I didn't know that well).

"The plan is that we all pair up, and search the building. I'm going to hand you all flashers." I held up little metal rectangles that looked like big hair grips. "Open it up and there are two miniature buttons. The red one is if you run into trouble, the green is if you've found Agent Miller. I'll pair you all up in a few minutes, any questions?"

No hands rose, and no voices answered, so I just handed out the flashers instead.

"Pairs are for this evening are as follows: Sophie and Nina will go and 'deliver' the money, Alfie and Patricia, William and Sandra, Jack and Amy will search for Eddie. I'll be outside with K.T. on look out."

And with that we piled out.

**Jerome's P.O.V: **

"Jerome?" I heard Joy whisper. "I thought that you were going on the search for Eddie?" I shook my head.

"No, Eddie has enough comfort and soppiness from Patricia, I'll give him my love after he and Patricia have reunited." I answered her. In reality, I held Joy a higher priority, and Eddie had hundreds of other people intent on saving him...

"You should go." She prodded. I shook my head again.

"Nope, besides I'm comfortable here." And I was, Joy was snuggled up with me on the couch, a fluffy blanket draped over us. I didn't care if it was March, not December. Not that there was actually much difference most of the time.

"Go Jerome. I know you want to." I sighed.

"Okay Joyless, but remember _you _insisted." I groaned, and pulled on my shoes.

**Eddie's P.O.V: **

Why would Frobisher want _me _to be his heir? Surely he had some family, somewhere? It didn't make any sense. I was back in the prison cell because apparently he had some _business _to attend to...

I sighed and tried to get comfortable - which was impossible - and await the morning (or at least I presume it was night right now, I mean, there seemed to be no windows anywhere...)

I sighed, it didn't matter what Frobisher said and offered anyway, he was evil and I wouldn't turn my back on S.I.B.U.N.A and Patricia.

**Patricia's P.O.V: **

We timed our arrival very precisely, twenty past five, when the Secret Society would just about leave to retrieve the 'money' from Nina and Sophie. We waited five minute receiving instructions from Fabian. Not that I was actually listening. I'd rely on Alfie for that. I just wanted to find Eddie.

"Hey Patricia, come on, where going." Alfie nudged me. "North block." He handed me a small hand gun. We didn't usually use them unless it was the last resort.

Turns out that we encountered our first fight trying to get into the North block entrance. It didn't last long, five untrained Agents. Didn't put up much of a fight in my eyes, because I was way more experienced. I knew that I shouldn't be doing this if I were pregnant, but I had drunk previously and the kid had me for a mum, so it was fucked anyway.

As we delved deeper into the building, Alfie following me, we checked out every room. There weren't much people around, but there wasn't as many recruits in the Secret Society as there was in S.I.B.U.N.A.

But where was Eddie?

I heard loud footsteps racing down the corridor, and I didn't need psychic powers to know that they were coming for us. We ran, until we were lost in an intangible mess of halls and rooms. Somehow, Alfie and I had managed to stay together, and somehow, those annoying recruits were still following us easily.

And just like that we were trapped.

**Nina's P.O.V: **

"Where are they?" I muttered impatiently. "I came here on time, why can't they?"

"Don't worry Ms. Martin, I'm sure they'll appear soon," Sophie, one of the newest agents smiled. "They are probably just staying hidden to watch us for awhile. Sneaky bastards." She added, mindlessly. She was excited, her first field mission I think.

Ten minutes later and still nobody had approached us, Sophie was losing her cheerfulness quickly, and I was growing suspicious. "Come on, let's get back to the others."

"Not so fast," I heard a voice say, as something cool and hard pressed into the back of my neck. "The money please?"

The pit of my stomach filled with dread, as Sophie was held in a similar position.

I counted to three silently, and indicated with my eyes to Sophie, who seemed to receive the message. Before coming here we had made a list of scenarios and how to deal with them. This, thankfully, had been one.

One.

Two.

Three.

And we elbowed our captors hard in the gut and ran for our lives. Just outside the Big Ben.

**Eddie's P.O.V: **

This time when I woke up from one of my brief naps, there was someone else in the room with me. She oddly resembled Caroline Denby, but didn't in other ways.

"Hello," she whispered, nervously looking around. "I'm Harriet. Who are you?" Her eyes shone, and she had a slightly wild look on her face. She seemed harmless though.

"I'm Eddie Miller," I told her. "Though people insist on calling my Edison Sweet." I rolled my eyes slightly, though I doubt she saw it, has the lighting in the room was nearly non-existent.

"You're the heir," she said excitedly. "I can see why..." she drifted off into her own world.

"Why Harriet?" I asked sitting up in the bed, suddenly interested. "Why am I the heir."

"You look just like him..." She mused.

"Just like who?" I begged, hoping that she'd answer.

"Just like," she began after a few silent moments. "Like his son... William Frobisher. He died. Years ago. Was shot as a way to warn Robert away from claiming his rightful money. Very sad. Made him very bitter. Nobody talks about William, nobody acknowledges the young man who was shot and killed. Never existed..." She rambled, edging towards the door. "Good evening."

I slumped down on the bed. Well, at least I knew what part of the day it was.

**Jerome's P.O.V: **

I was almost positive that there was someone following me when I got out of the cab, into a busy street, about five minutes away from the cheese factory. Fabian had given me the location to where he was waiting with K.T.

As I neared the deserted building, I looked behind me suspiciously, but there was nobody there...

I walked to the gate, paused, spun around lightning fast, and there was... nobody.

Of course there was nobody, all these years of working for this stupid organisation had made me paranoid. Lovely.

I walked in, trying to track down Fabian when I heard footsteps behind me. They weren't my footsteps. I turned around to finally catch the culprit, and it was... Joy?

Wonderful. I was going to kill her. I should have known that there was a reason she wanted me to go. I crossed my arms and waited for her to complete the walk of shame ensued by being caught.

"I'm very angry at you. Go home." I told her like she was a naughty puppy. I didn't care that I was talking down to her, it was unsafe here, I would do anything to force her home, to safety."

"No." She answered. "My home is far away. And your home is lonely as is Patricia's." She pouted. "I'm staying."

"No," I answered firmly. "You're not."

"You can't make me leave," she answered.

"You want to bet?" I asked. I swung her over my shoulders, but carried her where I was going anyway. God, didn't I know that she wouldn't leave. Let's just hope that Fabian had a pole that I could handcuff her to or something...

**Fabian's P.O.V: **

I watched as two figures appeared in the distance. Someone had a person slung over their shoulder. Was that Jerome with... Joy? I was going to kill him.

As they got closer, I saw that Jerome had an angry expression and Joy a guilty one. He set her down on the ground, and gave me a dry look.

"Not a word Rutter. Now, do you have anywhere we can lock her up?"

I pointed to the car. "Don't worry, no bombs."

"What?" I heard Joy scream. Though whether that was from the fact that we were locking her into a car, or that I mentioned bombs I had no idea.

Five minutes later Jerome was back, his clothes and hair messed. "She's a fighter," he puffed. "But she's in the car. If she breaks the windows, I am not taking responsibility."

**Patricia's P.O.V: **

We were outnumbered by people, but they were apparently outnumbered by our skills. Alfie and I fought until everyone of them was unconscious, except one, who proceeded to run away, but Alfie and I ran after him. Turns out that he was the most skilled out of all of them by far, so he had the element of surprise. Which gained me a punch in the stomach, which I cried out in pain from. Alfie finished him off, and we tied him up with his own scarf for good measure.

Alfie shot me a confused look, and I didn't blame him. The punch that he aimed at my stomach wasn't even that hard, compared to some that I have received - and I never, ever cried out in pain or screamed unless I was angry... but I was pregnant, my stomach was _sensitive _now.

"Walk on." I told Alfie shortly, he obeyed.

. . .

We reached a random room, a little tired after all the fighting that we had done. Our flashers hadn't flashed yet. Not red, not green. I was frustrated and tired.

"What if Mick was lying to us?" I asked Alfie.

He shrugged. "At least we tried our hardest - and we got a decent workout." But despite his careless attitude, I knew that Alfie was worried. I could see it in his eyes, they contradicted his voice.

"Yeah..." I gave a weak smile.

"Hey Patricia?" He asked.

"What?"

"Are you... well... pregnant?" He stuttered.

I glowered at him. "Is this your way of trying to tell me that you think I'm fat?"

"N-no," he muttered. "It's just earlier on... you, well... you..."

"Shut-up Alfie," I snapped. "I know what you mean, trust me. And yes," I sighed, knowing that I was going to deeply regret this. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh my God, wow! Does Eddie know? This is a-maz-ing!" Alfie squealed. He was worse than Joy.

"Shut-up," I growled, pressing my hand against the door knob. "Or I'll make you regret it." And I flung open the door, to a small, lonely room with trays of food on the floor, and...

"Eddie!" I cried.

He looked at me, astonished, although I don't know why. I mean, it was kind of obvious that I was going to come for him. I seemed to be the knight in shining armour, while Eddie was usually the damsel in distress.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was hugging him tightly. "Don't you ever do that again, do you know how _scared _I was doofus." I mumbled into his chest.

"Hey, hey, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. Even though I would really like to leave this cell." He hinted. Right.

"Alfie! Green button, NOW!"

"Green button?" Eddie looked scared. "What does that do?"

"Don't be such a baby Eddie," I snapped. "It notifies the others that we've found you."

"You're right," he said solemnly as we began jogging down the corridor, Alfie leading the way this time. "I can't be a baby anymore, if I'm going to be a dad."

"Alfie!" I shrieked. "You and your big mouth!"

**Jerome's P.O.V: **

The lights were flashing green, perfect, K.T. had filled me in on the colour code system.

I heard the screech of wheels and slamming of doors nearby, and then Nina, and one of the new recruits came running towards us. I heard a cheer, that belonged to Joy, who had probably escaped from the car. But what was happening?

"We need to get out of here now!" Nina cried. "NOW!" Thankfully at that exact moment the six searchers, and Eddie, ran out from the building.

"Quick!" Nina screamed.

Everyone was gathered together, running in confusion, when there was a loud gunshot. BANG!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis. **

**A/N: This is the final chapter guys :( **

**Chapter Seven. **

**Jerome's P.O.V: **

The gunshot rang out and I looked around to see who, if anyone had gotten shot. What if it were Joy? Then I felt a pang in my own chest, I looked down, why was everything going so slow? And there was blood pooling from my own chest. This was my worst fear. Getting shot.

And it was always that voice, the one who encouraged me to shoot other people, the one who shot me, the one who in my nightmares was totally uncharacteristic. But not now. Mara was standing about two metres away, a gun in hand, the Secret Society mark branded into her clothes. And she had shot me.

I clutched my chest in a pointless act to stop the pain. Not the pain of a broken heart, but rather one that had probably nearly been shot. I fell to the ground, I think, but I didn't remember feeling the pain of falling.

I heard a scream, Joy's scream, and her face bobbed in and out of my vision. She was crying, and she was whispering things that I couldn't concentrate on. I wanted to drift away, but I wanted to tell her not to cry. I wanted to tell her so many things.

"I love you," I croaked.

"I love you too," she gave me a watery smile. "But it won't be the last time that we say it to each other. I promise!" She said defiantly.

I felt myself being lifted, although I'm pretty sure that it was physically and not spiritually. And that was the last thing I knew before I could fight the heaviness of my eyelids no longer. And I blinked one, twice, three times before they didn't open again.

**Eddie's P.O.V: **

Once we were back in S.I.B.U.N.A headquarters, I began to think what all of this meant. I was going to be a dad. I, Eddie Miller, was going to be a dad. It was amazing, exciting, wonderful, scary, terrifying. Though whether that was because of the responsibility or of Patricia's soon-to-be crazy hormones I don't know.

"So, I'm going to be like, a dad?" I asked Patricia. "Yacker, this is amazing! Why didn't you tell me! How far along are you? Is it a boy or a girl? Why didn't you tell meeee!" I whined.

"Shut-up," she groaned. "I should have leave you with Frobisher."

"Nah, you know that you love me too much to ever do that," I laughed, wrapping her into a hug, which she surprisingly didn't shrug out of.

"Whatever." She answered. "Anyways, the answers to your annoying questions... I'm nearly three months, I have no idea whether it's a girl or boy, and I didn't tell you because you went missing the night that I cooked dinner."

"Wow, that would have been a really interesting dinner." I muttered. "Between you telling me I'm a dad and me proposing to you..."

"What?" Patricia shrieked, making the whole room look at us. "Really?"

"Uh huh," I nodded. "I guess that it would have been one hell of a dinner."

"Joy would have been embarrassed." Patricia pointed out.

"Pssh, who cares? She has Jerome now from what I can see." I answered.

"Doesn't look like she'll have him for long more though..."K.T. answered sadly.

"What?" Patricia and I chorused, confused.

"His ex, Mara, she well... shot him."

. . .

"Jerry!" I cried, running into the hospital. I ran to the hospital desk, Patricia behind me, and asked the clerk breathlessly. "Jerome Clarke?"

"Surgery," she answered. "Won't be out for awhile." She gave us a sympathetic smile. "Waiting room is just up there."

I dragged my feet desolately, as Patricia and I joined a white-faced, red-eyed Joy in the waiting room.

"How is he?" I asked her gently. Patricia had told me how Joy and Jerome had grown very close over the last few days. She also told me about Mick. Joy shrugged. "How are you?" I asked. She shrugged again.

"Joy," Patricia knelt down beside her. "He'll be okay, he's Jerome, he's always okay." Joy started to sob into her hands, and Patricia awkwardly gave her a comforting hug. Comforting people was not one of Patricia's hobbies.

"Here," I told Patricia. "You grab some coffee or something." She smile gratefully and disappeared.

"Did you know that Patricia is pregnant?" I asked Joy. She nodded.

"A few days ago," she sniffed.

"Yeah? Well now is the time to start nagging her about becoming the baby's godmother - you'd be perfect for the job." She gave a small smile. "And," I continued. "We're getting married too, so now is also the time to nag her about becoming the maid of honour." She gave another small smile.

"Congratulations," she sniffed.

And we sat in silence waiting for news on Jerome.

. . .

Joy and Patricia had fallen asleep on each other's shoulders... well Joy fell asleep on Patricia's shoulder, Patricia was on Joy's head more than Joy's shoulder. A nurse had tried to shoo us out, but like that was going to work. Now I was the only one awake, and a doctor was approaching me.

"Jerome Clarke?" He asked.

"Yes," I answered standing up. "I'm Eddie Miller, I'm a good friend of Jerome's, is he okay?" The doctors face looked grave, but not severe.

"He's badly injured, but he'll live providing no complications arise. He won't be able to do excessive exercise though for a long time, maybe never again."

Well, that was Jerome's fieldwork career out the window, thank God he was a handy hacker.

"But he'll be okay?" I asked.

"He should be fine with time." The doctor answered. "You can see him when he wakes up, but that probably won't be for a few hours. You should go home and get some proper rest." And he walked off.

"Joy! Patricia!" I called, waking them up. "Jerry's going to be fine! We can see him in the morning!"

**Fabian's P.O.V: **

"Thank God, that's all done and dusted..." I sighed, sitting across the table from Nina. "And this time, my phone is turned off. No interruptions from anyone."

"Is Jerome going to be okay?" Nina asked.

"Yes, he won't be able to do fieldwork though." I answered, sighing. I was going to have to put up with him in the office pulling pranks on me until I retired...

"Anyway, what was the important question that you meant to ask me last time, but we got interrupted?" Nina asked, bringing me out of my self-pitying state.

"Umm... well..." I mumbled and stuttered.

"Spit it out Fabian," she sighed.

"I was, err... wondering if you'd like to move in with me. Permanently." I mumbled.

"Oh Fabian!" She cried. "I'd love to!"

**Alfie's P.O.V: **

"Finally we get to go on our date," sighed Willow, picking up her burger. "I was starting to think that you'd never be free."

"Don't worry," I sighed, biting into my own burger. "I'm free now - and they owe me a lot of dates off by now."

"No work tomorrow?" She asked hopefully.

"None at all."

**Patricia's P.O.V: **

Eddie and I were getting married, and having a kid. Although I was scared that I would mess the kid up, Eddie was there to make sure that the damage would never, ever happen. And I knew that he would never, ever leave. I loved him.

And we stood at the door in each other's arms, as a fully conscious, and probably strongly drugged Jerome, kissed a distressed Joy. And they seemed perfect together, and it was a perfect moment for them, well... until Eddie and I started taunting them.

"Jerome and Joy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes-" It was immature but totally worth it to see their faces.

"Get out!" Joy screeched, her cheeks red as Jerome lobbed a pillow across the room at us. He wouldn't be bed-ridden for long.

As for Mick and Mara, they were arrested, and put in prison for a very long time. And Frobisher was never going to get Eddie to be his heir.

Live was back to the normal kind of crazy.

**A/N: And that my friends is the end. I know that the ending is kind of crap, but I'm not great at endings because I never want the story to end :( But as this is a contest entry, it unfortunately has a limit to the amount of chapters and it has a deadline too. So this is the end. Thank-you ever so much for reading xxx **


End file.
